Joys of the Organic Violet Heart
by Gem Hybrid
Summary: Deep within space is a large floating station, full of Gems protecting something prescious - a group of humans living in a zoo, kept by the long shattered Pink Diamond. On this station lives an Amethyst who enters the enclosure to assist an injured human - a naive man who has lived in the zoo his entire life. This breeching of worlds changes both their lives forever


Hey Guys. Been a while. Finally got the inspiration to start a new story, so... I hope ya'll enjoy it. I really do.

 **Chapter One**

 **Amethyst**

This might just be the easiest job a Quartz could be assigned to. Patrol the halls, keep the pris- the humans from getting unhappy, and chat with the other Amethysts when Holly Blue wasn't looking. Easy and fun, though a little tussle every now and then wouldn't hurt. Still, the Amethyst whose serial number was Facet-7 Cut-10HZ couldn't think of anywhere else she'd rather be stationed. It wasn't just about her pals - watching the humans was fun. She kinda wished they got to interact with 'em more, give all their lives a little more flavor. The squishy dudes were pretty adorable, really, though the way they made more of themselves was… weird. They had a few things in common with creating more Gems. It'd take foreeeever for the new human to pop out, but they always started off so tiny. When she saw one of the small humans for the first time, she thought the human was defective because it was so tiny, but apparently they started like that and then got bigger after a while. So weird.

She also had to admit she was a little jealous of the humans. They didn't seem to have any worries. They barely noticed when the older humans stopped working and had to be launched off into space. They got to swim and play and do that weird thing where they shoved burned organic stuff in their mouth. They seemed to enjoy that kinda stuff, so maybe it was entertaining in some way. She'd never get to give any of it a shot of course - they weren't allowed to interact with the humans. It was only when something big was going on in the humans' part of the zoo that they got to go in and intervene in anything having to do with the humans. It had been that way since the last era, when the zoo was built. She hadn't been around at that time, but still, the oldest Gems in the zoo told a few stories every now and then.

That was probably going to be the only time Facet-7 was going to be able to think about things for a while. She was joining up with a hall patrol, and, well… anyone who knew Amethysts knew they tended to be a little rowdy. Facet 7 wasn't any different, even if she maybe thought a bit more often than some of the others. She still loved to rough house and stir things up a little. What else could she do in this isolated part of Gem-controlled space?

"Aye! Facet-7, there ya are! Took ya time, didn't cha?" One of the other Amethysts calls out, grinning a goofy little grin.

"Bah, no big deal, is it? Ain't any chance this place is ever gettin' attacked or invaded, is there?" Facet-7 replies, grinning an equally goofy grin.

"Yeah, sure, but… still feels like we're honoring Pink Diamonds memory when we patrol the place, ya know?" That was Facet-3 Cut-12YS, one of the oldest Quartz Soldiers here. She was a fairly average looking Jasper.

"Yeah, I getcha. Putting it that way, this job almost feels important," Facet-7 murmurs. That gave her a bit of a new perspective on her job.

After that chat, the patrolling started once more. The Amethysts spoke of the minimal time they'd spent on Earth, what they'd seen, the battles they'd fought. Facet-7 had the fewest stories to tell.

She wasn't the youngest, but she was still younger than most. She had experienced very little of the rebellion, only three battles in fact. She'd only ever caught a glance at the one they called Rose Quartz. After that third battle, she was reassigned. Just in time for the Earth's Gem population to be utterly destroyed.

The walls and ceiling here were gorgeous. Many halls were pink, but some were gold, or blue, etc. There were beautiful statues and ornamentations scattered throughout the enter facility. This building, and all the gems inside, as well as those humans… they were all that were left of Pink Diamond. She'd never even gotten to meet the Gem the others had been mourning for so long - she'd heard many good things, but she'd never gotten to experience the short Diamond herself.

She'd never fully understand what she had missed, and what the other Gems were still feeling to this day.

 **Chapter End**


End file.
